


Chemicals in the Water that turn the Frogs Gay

by DontKillBugs



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Alex Jones reference, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Spranne shippers DNI, The little blue pill, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, gender euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs
Summary: One day at the Plantars, Anne finds herself in the grip of a horrid bout of dysphoria. Fortunately, Sprig is there to help her feel better.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Sprig Plantar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Chemicals in the Water that turn the Frogs Gay

_Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock._

Sprig frowned as his knuckles rapped on the basement trapdoor. “Anne? Are you down there?”

Silence. No response.

He pulled on the handles. The door rattled, but remained tightly shut. The latch Hop Pop had installed after Anne had begged him for weeks could just barely be seen through the crack.

“Anne, I know you’re down there. Come on out, Hop Pop took Polly to Frurch so it’s just us! Wanna dig around in his closet?”

From within the basement, Anne’s voice, muffled. _“Go away Sprig. I’m not in the mood.”_

Sprig froze where he was.

Anne sounded… _sad._

Not just sad, defeated.

Hopeless.

Welp. Only one thing to do.

“I’m not letting _my_ best friend be sad n’ alone!”

Sprig began to rapidly knock on the door, his hand a blur as his knuckles rapped on the surface of the trapdoor.

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-_

“Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-Anne-“

“ _OKAY, ALRIGHT ALREADY!! GEEZ!!!!”_ Anne’s voice roared as the trapdoor was flung upward. Sprig hopped backward, narrowly dodging getting hit. “Hey Anne! What’s-“ The encouraging smile died on his face as he took Anne’s appearance in. “…wrong?”

Anne stood hunched over at the top of the stairs. The blanket that went over her bedroll was wrapped around herself, hiding most of her face except for one eye that glared out at Sprig. She was still in her pajamas, the customary one-sock look that she normally rocked somehow just making the ensemble feel all the more tired and sad today.

“ _What.”_ Anne growled from her blanket shawl.

Sprig knew when something was serious enough that Cheer-Up Goofs wouldn’t work. It was obvious that Anne was hurting. “Anne? Are you okay?”

Anne paused, then sighed, deflating slightly as her anger left her. “Y-yeah. Sorry. I’m just… I’m having a bad day is all.” She turned, and began to loosely trudge back down the stairs, leaving the door open. An unspoken invitation.

Sprig followed her down into the unusually dark basement, glancing around. An old piece of warped wood had been propped up on the small windowsill, blocking most of the light from outside. Another blanket had been thrown over the glowing mushroom in the wall next to the basement stairs, stifling its light as well. This was a lot more serious than Sprig had thought. Anne had made herself a very dark hole in which to spiral in.

Reaching her bedroll on the floor, Anne plopped down on it, curling into a fetal position, pulling the blanket tighter around her torso. Her skinny legs stuck out the bottom.

Sprig eased over, slowly sitting down next to her. “Anne? What’s wrong?”

“Nothin’.” Anne mumbled. “It’s stupid.”

“If you’re worried about it, it’s not stupid.” Sprig raised a hand, before pausing. “Can I put my hand on you? You can say no.”

“…Yeah. Go ahead.”

Sprig gently rested his hand on Anne’s side, letting the comforting, grounding weight rest there. After a moment, Anne’s hand slowly trailed upward, awkwardly wrapping around Sprig’s, clutching him tightly.

The two stayed there in the quiet dark for several minutes, Sprig waiting patiently as Anne gathered her strength.

Eventually, Anne sat up, letting the blanket fall loosely from her face, though it still draped over her head. Sprig could see her eyes were red and bloodshot.

Sprig repositioned himself in front of Anne, clutching her hands. “Anne. Please tell me what’s wrong.”

Anne sighed deeply, like someone who had a hard task ahead of them they had been desperately putting off.

“Sprig… y’know how I came here with… pretty much nothing? Like, just the clothes on my back?”

Sprig nodded. “Yeah-huh.”

“I-I…” Anne croaked. Her heart was pounding.

_It’s okay. You can trust Sprig. He and Polly and Hop Pop are family._

“I’ve been here in Amphibia for a few months now, and… I’ve been totally without something important. I take these little blue pills- it’s nothing life-threatening!” Anne hastened to add as Sprig’s eyes widened in alarm. “I won’t _die_ if I don’t take them, I just…” She sighed. “I’m super uncomfortable.”

Sprig nodded rapidly as he calmed himself. “What do you take the pills for? Maybe we can get a replacement for them at the pharmacy. Or is it a weird human thing?”

Anne snorted bitterly. “Trust me, it’s a weird human thing.” Anne took a deep breath, an emotional reset. She squeezed Sprig’s hands.

“Sprig, I… I wasn’t. Born. Right.”

Sprig nodded uncertainly. “Okay…”

 _How the heck do I explain this to him,_ Anne mournfully thought to herself.

“When I… was born… a lot of people, including me… thought I was a boy. But I’m not. I-“

“OH!” Sprig yelled as a smile lit across his face, startling Anne. “You’re transitioning!”

_What._

Anne’s jaw dropped. “Uh… I… yeah, I am. Sorry, you know what that is?”

“Yeah! Lots of frogs do it!”

Anne could almost feel her heart do a backflip in her chest. “W-wait, what?!”

“If a frog doesn’t like their current gender, there’s this, like, chemical change we can cause that lets us transition? I forget what it’s called, but most frogs can do it. Some can’t, like me, so I had to take this awful-tasting medicine to help me along, and it took a while, but now I’m comfortable! So I bet we could probably-“

Sprig was cut off suddenly as Anne threw her arms around him, pulling him into the tightest hug she’d ever given him. She buried her face into his shoulder, feeling her eyes grow hot and wet.

Sprig gently slipped his arms around Anne, hugging her back. “You okay?”

Anne nodded, clutching her best friend tightly. “Thank you, buddy. Thank you so much.”

~/~/~

**_A few nights later…_ **

****

Crickets chirped soothingly outside the basement window.

Anne lay on her bedroll, gently and idly rattling the small bottle of foul-tasting blue pills in one hand. A smile on her face, she scrolled through the Gallery of her phone for the umpteenth time, browsing through the various pictures and videos she’d saved months ago, before arriving here.

Her thumb swiped a little too close to one thumbnail, accidentally opening a video she’d saved. Onscreen, a furious-looking balding man was screaming at the camera, his face cherry-red, as if he were about to burst a blood vessel from sheer rage.

_“I DON’T LIKE ‘EM PUTTIN’ CHEMICALS IN THE WATER THAT **TURN THE FRICKIN’ FROGS GAY!”**_

The video began to pulse and light up multiple colors as a techno beat began to pulse along with the angry man’s words.

**_“DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!!?”_ **

Anne’s eyes grew wide as her brain made a sudden connection, striking her like lightning.

**_“THEY TURN THE FRICKIN’ FROGS GAY! AGH-AGH-AGH-CRAP!!!!!”_ **

Anne was just barely able to press her thumb to the screen again before collapsing into loud shrieks of laughter. She clutched her sides as joyful tears prickled her eyes, cackling like a hyena who had just heard a very good joke.

The basement trapdoor creaked open as Hop Pop peered down into the basement in his pajamas. “Fresus Christ, Anne, what in frognation is so danged funny that ya gotta wake up the whole dang neighborhood this time a’ night?!”

Anne took one look at Hop Pop and immediately began to laugh even harder as a single thought plastered itself across her brain.

_I will never, ever be able to explain this to him._

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile, several dimensions away, Alex Jones awakes screaming from a nightmare.
> 
> But yes, fun fact, there are many real-life breeds of frogs that can spontaneously Trans their Gender!
> 
> For those curious, Frurch is an in-joke in the Discord channel I'm in, about how the Amphibia frogs go to Frurch (Frog Church) on Sunday to worship Fresus Christ.


End file.
